The Daily Prophet News
by grishka
Summary: When Yumigami found a weird invention of the Moon Tribe, she took the opportunity of a lifetime to humiliate Ammy once and for all. But what will happen when the mortal world began to read her newspapers? What will happen to Ammy's private life?
1. Chapter 1: The vengence of fluffy bunny

I'm back with a new Okami fic, the last one wasn't quite well cared. I hope this one has improve upon. So please enjoy and review the story, thank you for your cooperation.

Chapter 1: The revenge of the fluffy bunny

On the mysterious moon, a cute, fluffy bunny with a gigantic hammer is making her usual mochi, but there was something else in her head. She was disturbed, by a certain beautiful, graceful wolf, yes Yumigami is still jealous at Amaterasu the sun godness. For long the moon and sun godnesses were always at odds with each other, they always growling, snarling, even going so far as to trying to beat each other up but being interupted by a ridiculous reason. "Ooh, i hate that Amaterasu! Hate her, hate her, hate her! If only there was a way for me to embarass her on her birthday party! But what should i do? And how should i do it? I hate that shiny mutt!" Then she slam her hammer to the ground so hard that a weird object flew up on the surface of the moon, it was a black-painted wooden object with a what looks like a telescope on it. Yumigami hopped over to the object, she gently pick it up and inspect it. "Hmmm, what is this?" She asked.

"My lady, it is a invention of the moon tribe, it is a machine that could replace the traditional artistry painting with a quick picture that's true to the thing that you have taken picture with. We call it the photographic machine." Ushiwaka, the self proclaimed moon prophet explained the machine to Yumigami. "Now what could i do with this machine?" Yumigami wandered, then one of her paw accidently press the red button on the machine, a blindly flash flares up and causes Yumigami's eyes to dizzy. The machine then gave out a photo of her, she looks at the photo that she had accidently taken. "Ooh, i'm that graceful and cute like that!" She looks at it affectionately. "Wait i got it!" She excitedly figured out a scheme to humiliate the mother of earth once and for all.

Yumigami came to the mortal world where Amy usually went. This time Yumigami came to find Issun, and Issun will naively lead her to Ammy. "Look, there they are!" Yumigami spotted Ammy and Issun were cuddle in together, Issun and Ammy were kissing and licking each other, she could clearly where Issun is placing his hands, at Ammy's nibbles, Yumigami was awe shock- jaw dropped to see them lying on the grass making love to each other like that. Yumigami took the opportunity, she held up her camera and taken a few high quality snap shots. Then she disappeared back to her moon's dark room. She and Waka took out their films and then carefuly wash them up, "Waka, this is perfect! Can you see it? It's all i need to humiliate Ammy on her birthday and you deserve a gift from me!" Then Yumigami held Ushiwaka tightly and kiss him lovingly on his lips.

Then Yumigami uses another one of the Moon Tribe's invention, a printing machine. She then printed down her wanted stuffs along with the photos that she got. "My lady, do you think that this is...offended?" Waka asked worringly. "Oh no Waka, not at all. Infact, this is the greatest thing ever happens to me and of course to the mortal world. Be proud of it Waka dearest." She then chuckle evily at what she have made.

Yikes! I hope that was pretty scary and suspending. Review about this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Extra extra extra!

Chapter 2: Extra extra extra!

The next morning, the god of Rejuvenation Yomigami came out of his den at the River of the Heavens for a good morning, he spotted a rolled up scroll at his door step. "Strange, i didn't order any new scroll." He thought to himself, then he picked up the scroll and open it up to see what's inside. He was terrified by the contents inside, not because of the realistic "Painting" but the paragraph inside stated about Amaterasu's private life and the night she made love with a Poncle, and why did she had a son but the father isn't prophet Ushiwaka. Yomigami fell to the ground and unconscious by the horrors. Meanwhile, at Kamiki village, the people there are very curious about the new scroll-papers arrive at their doorstep, they pick up the scrolls and read the very first article of the mysterious "The Daily Prophet", they were horrified by what they were reading is about there mother of earth violated golden laws of Shiranui. "Extra extra extra! Inside look of mother of earth's private life! Come and get it only for 1 Yen!" A paper seller cried out the latest article, and in matter of seconds, his papers were sold out. "Wow, that was fast!" He was super impressed.

Soon all of Nippon were reading about Amaterasu and her bug's private night together by a romantic riverside. While then, Ammy was crying in her bed about the news concerning her private life were expose. Chibiterasu sat beside his mommy and howling for her, At Issun's place, it wasn't better at all, when a paper delivery bird drop a Poncle-size scroll down on top of him. "Hey watch where you flying you miserable bird brain!" He yelled at the bird, then he open up the scroll, his mouth drop to ground with a red ! sounds up. Everything that they had done at the riverside last night were on papers and everybody were reading it. "I can't believe IT! IT's unbelievable!" He hurriedly jump into his flying saucer and headed up to Celestial Plains where Ammy is crying. When he got up there, he found Ammy is crying, "Awww, don't worry baby, i'm here for you now! Please stop crying and look at your sweet sweet little flea!" THen Ushiwaka jump into the scene to visit Amm, " _M__a chérie_ i am here for you now, do not worry about anything! A gossip will always be a gossip, today it rise, tomorrow it will return to its shacks." Waka gave out another prediction.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Issun asked curiously, "It means in a matter of time, it will dies down and everybody will forget about it!" Waka explained and Issun and everybody else sweat drop. Then a blindly flash flares up, they spotted a strange looking figure that resemble a bunny, Waka and Issun chase down the figure but it was so fast that its has already disappear. "What was that weird looking thing that it has? I could have sworn that i just been mind control or something with that illusion trick." Issun said, and the two went back to check up on Ammy. Meanwhile, Yumigami returns to her hideout on the moon for another devestating blow on Ammy. "Soon Ammy, you'll fall for a beautiful pink triangle that will erupt into a fight between two candidates!" Yumigami said evily as she clean up the new photo and typing down another crazy gossip.

That's chapter 2, i hope you guys like it. Read and review anyone?


	3. Chapter 3: Issun vs half baked prophet

Chapter 3: Issun vs half baked prophet

After Amaterasu's shocked at her private life been exposed like a book on sale, Yumigami decided to publish another shocking and disturbing gossip news about two certain persons who are consider to be the prime candidates to be Ammy's fiance and future groom. " Extra extra extra, love triangle of our beloved sun goddess, buy the latest news for 1 Yen!" A newspaper boy that Yumigami bribed to sell her gossip cried out to the people in Kamiki village, then suddenly all of the Kamiki folks ran over to him and buy all the newspapers, now even Sakuya couldn't resist but to read the gossip, "Wow, this is unbelievable." One of the villager commented the newspapers. At the other place, Issun and Chibi are reading yet another gossip about their sun goddess, "What! How can i and that half baked prophet be in a love triangle with Ammy like this!" Issun turns from his usual green color to red hot steam. Meanwhile, Waka is rading at the newspapers that he helped Yumigami created, "HOw could lady Yumigaga do this to me! I can't believe that i was just a pawn in her game!" he shouted at the newspapers that stated he is Ammy's fiance but she refused his proposal and favored the little bouncing flee man name Issun Boshi.

Meanwhile Yumigami is selling her newspapers to Kabegami, "Hmm, the mother of earth prefer a mere mortal over the prince of the moon. Interesting." Kabegami and her neko were very interested with the gossip. Meanwhile, Ammy is weeping again with the gossip about her relationship with Issun and Waka, just when things couldn't get any worst, "Special delivery for mother of earth, Could you sign here please?" The delivery pidgeon said, then Ammy took out one of her paws and print her paw-print at the delivery note, "Thank you!" Then the pidgeon flies away after dropping Ammy another scroll of newspapers. She opens up the scroll and weep again at the gossip that Issun and Waka stage a boxing ring to settle their matters at Kamiki village. She couldn't stand it anymore but to come to Kamiki village and set things right.

While then, at Kamiki village, things was heating up as Waka and Issun were getting ready to beat the living daylight out of each other. "Ladies and gentlemen are you ready to rumble! On this side we have the great prophet of the moon, the leader of the Tao troopers Ushiwaka! And here we have the tiny but not an insect, he's small but deadly, he's Issun Boshi the wandering artist!" The anouncer then jumps to the catch phrase, "It's the fight of the century, who will win? Fight!" Then the two jumps in and beaten and battered each other out with smokes rising, and suddenly a figure jumps into the debris and shove them off. "Ammy!" Issun couldn't believe that Ammy has jumps in and stop the fight. "Ammy, it's not what you think! It's just we were...!" Issun couldn't explain anything to his love but to cried out the truth that he Waka got angry by the newspapers and they decided that they should beaten each other up to ties things down. "Issun, Waka, Chibi, let's go, we have very much work to find out who's behind all this gossip." Ammy decided and she lead all three males back to her home for seeking out the truth.


	4. Chapter 4: How could you!

Chapter 4: How could you?

Ammy brought home the three males that's now the main focus of her private life, she blind folded all three of them, then she first brought Issun into a dark room then lights up a candle. "Issun, tell me my love, did you let out ANY of our secrets?" She asked him, she was snarling so much that Issun turns pale. "Baby girl, i didn't tell out any of our secrets, honest! I'm really am, i didn't said anything to anybody! I was with you the whole time when we were having our private night!" Then Issun breathing heavily. Ammy saw no wanted results from her bouncing lover. She then contiues with Waka, "I didn't do anything to make the mortal world shocked about your life, ma cherie! Honestly, i'm just the pawn in your moon bunny friend's little game! Waka accidently leaked out an important detail about the true person who stand behind Ammy's miseries. "Who is this moon bunny that i'm having? I didn't remember that i have any friend who is a bunny on the moon? Does she like making mochi?" Ammy asked one question and Waka snapped like a toothpick.

"Okay, all right! I'll confest! You see, Yumigami wanted to humiliate you on your birthday so she decided that she use a device that the moon tribe invented to help her scheme, the photographic machine to taking real-life picture of you and our bouncing friend while you two were making love to each other. Then she printed those photos that she took into a newspapers that she created to telling gossip about you! She used to get to those inventionts then she sold me out by saying i'm your fiance while i'm not!" Waka confest every detail, not missing a single one. "Waka, how could you? I thought you could help keep my secret life a secret!" She started to weeping that her prophet betrayed her for a mochi making rabbit on the moon. "I'm sorry madam monseur, but i could fix the problem by doing the same thing to Yumigami." Ammy, Issun and Chibi suddenly all have a red ! sounds up above their heads. "How? Tell me now Waka!" Ammy shakes Waka like her doll. "You see, i have a better version of the Photographic machine, we could use this to humiliate Yumigami's treasure, her mochi!" Waka then handed over another camera to Ammy. "Thank you Waka. I think i'll double your salary." She then proceeds on to lick him on his cheek.

That night, while Yumigami was making more and more mochi according to Kabegami's delivery order, Ammy sneak up on the storage where the flour are being store, then Ammy have a quick glance at Yumigami's materials, "I can't believe it! She's making mochi from moon dusts! This is unacceptable, she's trying to make the worst birthday cake ever for me!" Ammy was extremely mad at the materials to make her birthday cake. Ammy then taking some photographic evidents of Yumigami's cooking. Then, Ammy went back to Kamiki village at a small house that Issun rented, Ammy then printed all the photos on the scrolls, then she entitle her editor The Nippon Daily. "Ammy, do you think that everybody will drop their jaws when they find out about bunny cooking recipe?" Issun. "Of course they will! Besides how could you stand eating moon dusts as a birthday cake?" She remark Issun with a rhetitutral question. Then they fell asleep with each other while Waka was printing the remaining scrolls.


	5. Chapter 5: Sales out!

Chapter 5: Sales off!

The next morning, Nuregami woken up from his slumber to embrace a new day, "Papers for you sir!" said a delivery boy from the nearby village, Nuregami's curiosity kicks in, he gently openn up his bottle and came out of it to read the newspapers. He was horrified about the content of the newspapers, it stated that Yumigami's mochi are made out of moondusts that anybody eats it will fall into unknow sickness, never ending stomach ache and more and more sicknesses that cannot be resolves, so beware when you eat a mochi! Meanwhile, at Kamiki Village, Susano and Kushi were so horrified that they stop orderring the mochis to celebrate Kamiki Festivals, soon all of Nippon were canceling out mochis. "What, how could everybody dislike my mochi? They super delicous!" Yumigami ccan't believe that all of the deliveries that she made were rejected and sent back to the sender. "It appears that Nippon and the mortal world have discovered my secret recipe. But why are they rejecting the mochi, i only made the worst mochi for Ammy not for everybody!" Then she started to weep on her precious moon-bakery. "It's working Ammy look, Nippon is no longer fan of mochi. From now on we'll only make cherry cakes." Issun said excitedly to Ammy, Ammy was so satisfied that she wanted to treat everyone with a cherry cake.

Yumigami came to the mortal world to see how terrible that her mochi have been rejected, she suddenly ran into Ammy. They gorwl at each other and ready to fight, "So you are the one that destroy my mochi's popularity. I should have known better." Yumigami started to twitching her muscles to fight, "This wouldn't be happening if you didn't spell out my private life to the world!" Ammy snarled at Yumigami, they then jump in and biting, kicking, drawing each others with their celestial brush, "Please stop it you two! I can't take this any longer! First it was mommy dating then it was aunt Yumigami crying over her mochi been no longer popular, i just can't take it anymore!" Chibiterasu crying out at the two goddessnes. "Oh baby! I'm so sorry that forgot you over for my revenge!" Ammy hug her son into her loving, caring fur. "Wait a minute, first we were fighting and now some puppy jumps in and said that everything is a mess up, mess? I exposed your private life, i readed you diary, i lied about your boyfriends but still you refuse to crack? Uh-oh!" Yumigami accidently spell out the truth behind the whold mess up miss understanding then Kamiki Villagers and the other gods were chasing Yumigami all over Nippon.

"Ammy, we made a cherry cake for the party, do you think that it's gonna be the best party you'll ever have in your whole life long?" Issun asked Ammy. "Oh of course Issun, i'll eat your cherry cake, it's so delicous! I love you!" She hug Issun and licking him all over.


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday!

Chapter 6: Happy birthday!

Issun led Ammy into a Geisha restaurant where they were treated with almost VIPs comforts with Sushi, Sashimi, and so much more... Then they bring in Ammy's birthday cake, a cherry cake with two samll sculptures of Ammy and Issun on top. "Okay now Ammy, make a wish!" Issun tell her as she blow the candles. Chibi and Waka excitedly celebrates the mother of Earth's birthday, outside, Kamiki villagers are celebrating with whack a rabbit game, adopt a wolf any kind, swimming with mermaids, a Kabuki play of how Ammy and Issun saved Nippon from the evil that travels in the Ark of Yamato along with Kuni's Sake is on high sales. "Gee, i wonder where is that moon rabbit ran to?" Issun wondered, while then Yumigami is being chase by another group of angry villagers all the way to Yumigami's secret treehouse where she stays there until things cool down. "I think she'll be fine, besides there's coutless rabbits all over Nippon that will celebrates her birthday party with carrots." Ammy replied sarcasticly.

"You're too cute to eaten! You're too cute to be eaten!" Yumigami reassured herself, while she was still her secret tree house, she was stalked by Nuregami's serpents. "AHHHHHHHHH" Yumigami screamed and ran for her life again.

The End


End file.
